


These Little Wonders

by Microsaur



Series: Abuse and Misuse of the Greek Alphabet [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsaur/pseuds/Microsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles wakes after giving birth to twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Little Wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/gifts).



His mouth felt dry and he swallowed thickly in an effort to regain some moisture. Sweat slicked hair was plastered to his forehead and blearily he opened his eyes to a room that was far too white, much too loud, and very much not his own.

“...Where?” He croaked softly, he could feel Erik’s presence as though it was a tangible thing, and he knew the fingers that brushed his hair away from his eyes were those of his alpha. Though now there were new presences, new presences that _needed_ him. His babies, his little boy and girl. He tried to sit up and he saw a figure cradling his crying children and walking away.

_No._

No, his babies. He tried harder to sit up, his body trembling with the effort. Where was that woman going? Those were his children, crying for him.

“Ssshhh, Charles, sshh,” Erik coaxed, and placed his cool hand on Charles’ shoulder, gently pushing him back into the bed. Panic and frustration clawed at Charles. His babies, his children, that woman was taking them and Erik wasn’t doing _anything_! Charles felt hot tears welling up and he looked at Erik. How could his alpha be standing there while someone took their children? That wasn’t the Erik he knew.

“Erik,” he pleaded, struggling to sit up again, his eyes flicking between his mate and the woman holding his twins, she was dressed in scrubs and wearing a mask, and _oh_. Comprehension sank in and Charles fell back into the bed with a heavy thud and while feeling very much a fool. He started to laugh, and sob all at once as Erik kissed his forehead. They were at the hospital. She worked here. The orderly quickly made her way back to the bed and placed the twins -now bundled in purple blankets- into Charles’ more than welcoming arms.

Oh, it was the most intensely wonderful feeling in the world and he couldn’t help but smile down at them. These tiny people that he had birthed, back in his arms where they belonged. He slowly rocked them and their soft crying stopped while his continued.

“They’re beautiful, Charles,” Erik assured him, leaning down and wiggling his finger in each of their faces. Erik kissed his forehead, and then one on each of the twins’ and then Charles a second time.

“They look like you,” Charles murmured, voice thick. He couldn’t tear his gaze away, and he doubted his alpha could either. So small, so fragile with only wisps of hair on their heads, the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

“And you,” Erik said.

“I love you,” He cooed to both of them. He swallowed back a well of emotion as they wiggled in his arms before yawning, their son first followed by their daughter. “I’m glad you’re here now.”

“Do you have names?” the same orderly asked.

“Pietro and Wanda.”


End file.
